What it never was
by Lizzy3
Summary: Bill starts school and meets up with James and his friends. As it turns out, James's little sister, Hannah: Remus's little brother, David: and Sirius's little sister Kara are also 1st years.


Disclaimer- The only characters I own are Kara, David, Hannah, and Jonathan. I also own the plot but everything else is owned by JK Rowling.  
  
"Come on Bill!" an exasperated Molly exclaimed, pulling her 11 year old son by the arm through the teeming railway terminal. With the other hand she clung tight to the trolley. She looked down at her watch. "Dam, we only have 7 minutes," finally the reached platform 9 ¾, she pushed herself and Bill through quickly and shoved Bill onto the train. She through the suitcase to an attendant and pushed Bill's duffle bag through the window. She blew him a kiss and said: "Bill, I hope you have a wonderful year, be good, do us proud, write often. Don't worry, Christmas will come sooner then you think. Love you lots, hugs and kisses!" she waved at him as the train pulled out of the station.  
  
"Goodbye mum, say good to everyone for me. I'll be good, don't worry!" Bill called out the window as him mother, who he hadn't been away from a night in his life up until then, became a speck on the platform. He settled back into his seat and took out the book his dad had given him the night before. He read the note in his dad's untidy scrawl: Bill, hope you have a fantastic year! I know you'll do well in everything. I hope you like this book the way I did. Love, Dad.  
  
A small tear slid down his freckled face. He already missed them. He quickly wiped it away as footsteps came closer. Suddenly 4 boys burst in through the door. They were tall, well except for one of them, and by the looks of it, they were 6th or 7th years. He tried to blend into the room being the shy boy he was. He covered his face with the book and tried to keep silent.  
  
"Well hello, who are you?" on of the boys asked, no such luck. The boy was tall with bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair. He had a kind face and voice and had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"William, William Weasley," Bill stuttered.  
  
"Hello, we're sorry we burst in to your compartment, I guess we just weren't aware of anything," another boy apologized. He was also tall but with warm, black eyes, and long, brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. "My name's Sirius, Sirius Black, pleased to meet you Will," the boy extended his hand. Bill shook it.  
  
"And my name's Remus Lupin," the sandy-haired boy said, also shaking Bill's hand.  
  
"Mine's James Potter," a black haired, blue-eyed boy said, patting Bill on the back.  
  
"I'm Peter Pettigrew," a shrew-ish boy said. The one was short with a pointed nose and thin, brown hair. His eyes were black and beady. He wasn't handsome like his friends at all.  
  
"So what year are you Will? Oh, by the way, are you related to Arthur Weasley from the Ministry?" James asked him.  
  
"I'm a first year, and yes, my dad's Arthur Weasley," Bill answered blushing.  
  
"Oh! My dad's friends with your dad," James said kindly. "By the way, do you mind if we stay here, you know, in this compartment?" Bill was amazed. He hadn't known how nice people at Hogwarts would be.  
  
"Sure!" Bill exclaimed.  
  
"So, Willy, tell me about yourself. Have you any siblings?" Sirius asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Yes, I have 5 siblings. I'm the oldest of 6 boys. Charlie, Percy, Fred, George (twins), and then Ron, he's my baby brother, only ½ a year old," Bill said proudly.  
  
"WOW! I always wanted a lot of siblings. I have a little sister, Hannah, but no where close the that many!" James said. "Hannah's in your year, maybe you two could become friends. I think Remus's younger brother, and Sirius's little sister are also first years. Maybe you could meet up with them."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure David would love a friend here," Remus said.  
  
"I know Kara would love to get to know you," Sirius said.  
  
"Great, oh my, look at the time, we're almost there. I better get my robes on," Bill said grinning at them.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, well bye Will, good luck at the sorting, hope you get into Gryfindor!" Sirius said, waving at him as they left to get changed. Bill got into his robe and before he knew it, they were there. He got off the train and looked around for the boats.  
  
"First Years!" Hagrid called, Bill followed and got into a boat. Another boy got in. He looked at Bill and said:  
  
"Hi, my name's David Lupin, what's yours?" David asked. He looked a lot like Remus except shorter and with more childish features.  
  
"Will Weasley," Bill said, deciding to adopt the nickname Sirius had given him.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," David said smiling.  
  
The boats started up and they zoomed across the lake toward the castle. David and Bill, or um Will, stared open-mouthed at it. "That's wicked!" David said.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Will said flabbergasted. When the boats stopped, they stumbled after Professor McGonagal. She walked them to the door leading to the Great Hall and stopped.  
  
"Now, you are about to enter a new phase in your life. You will be sorted into your house; this will be your home for the entire time you're at Hogwarts. If you do well, you will gain your house points, which, if you get enough, could result in your house winning the House Cup at the end of the year. If you do something wrong, however, you will loose your house points in addition to other punishments. I hope you will choose to gain rather that loose your house points. Now you will be sorted in alphabetical order. Anna Anderson," she said and a little brown haired girl followed her.  
  
Will watched as person after person went in. He heard Kara Black being called; she was sorted into Gryfindor to uproarious applause. Then David left; he was also sorted into Gryfindor. A while later Hannah Potter was sorted, she was sorted into, well come on people what did you expect, Gryfindor. He had to wait till after Eric Waller then he heard McGonagal call "William Weasley." He stumbled up to the stool and put on the hat.  
  
"Well well well, I haven't had a Weasley up here since Arthur Weasley must have been 30 some years ago! Well, you're just like him, you'll be in GRYFINDOR!" he got up, unaware of the huge grin on his face. He stumbled to the table and sat next to David who had been motioning to him.  
  
"Good job Will! Welcome to Gryfindor," James said to him happily. Now, this is my little sister, Hannah Merriam Potter," he said motioning to a pretty, brown haired, blue-eyed girl who blushed.  
  
"Shut up James, I can introduce my self thank you!" she exclaimed. "Hi, Will," Hannah said, playfully punching her brother's arm.  
  
"It looks like you already know David so I don't have to introduce him. Congratulations on getting into Gryfindor mate!" Remus said.  
  
"This is Kara Joy Black," Sirius said.  
  
"Not to sound like a broken record but I can introduce myself!" Kara exclaimed then shot Bill a wide grin.  
  
After everyone had eaten their full Dumbledore got up and made his announcements and sent them off to bed. Bill walked with his new-made friends behind the prefect, Lily James. He chatted with them, as it turns out; Sirius had an older brother as well as Kara. His name was Jonathan; he was 20 and worked in the Ministry.  
  
When they got to the Common Room Kara and Hannah went up the girl's staircase with a wave, and he and David went up the other. When they got to the dormitory Bill was so tired that he could hardly get ready for bed. He fell in to bed with a sigh and that was the end of his first day away from home. 


End file.
